A Rather Irritating Adventure
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Some people try to erase their flaws, others embrace them, this is a story about a group of people who do the later. After all, if people were allowed to have pride in their bending and skills, why was it considered shallow childish to have the same pride for being rich or lazy. Then again perhaps some people simply read too much into things and the world. OC heavy.


**Chapter one**

**Work**

"You're such a dumbass, you know that! I'm not your bank, I'm not your mom, so stop being a lazy idiot and get a job!" The 18 year old groaned, as his girlfriend continued the throw insults. She always did this, though no one could blame her. After all the boy had no job, and wasn't doing anything with his life, though his girlfriend never had anything good to say about him.

Maybe it was the six year difference in age, that probably the reason why she was so hard on him. At least that is what he thought, after all he hadn't done anything wrong, then again, he hadn't done anything at all.

"You may not be any of those things, but you are annoying." The earthbender slumped his shoulders as he leaned against a wall, not realizing he wasn't really in a position to say anything of the sort.

"Gah, it's like you want to be punched in the face, seriously act your age, and if you can't at least act a little more like me!" The black haired woman crossed her arms, before letting turning her eye at the small clock. It seemed like it was almost time for work and she had little time for her boyfriends childish games, she turned back to her lover as her eyes narrowed.

It was going to be a short and sweet ultimatum that she was giving him, one that would be etched into his brain for the rest of the day.

"Listen dumbass, go find a job or something, and I mean today. If you don't then don't even bother coming back idiot," The woman turned away before walking towards the entrance of the rather large apartment, though she stopped before going through.

"And if you comeback here before finding a job...I'll make you pay dearly," It wasn't a threat it was a promise.

_Slam_

She nearly knocked a vase off a table with such a slam as the earthbender let out an annoyed sigh

The teen known as Lǎnduò just finished his weekly argument with his girlfriend Jǐnzhāng, it was a tiring ritual that the two lovers went through, though even he had to wonder how long their lover status would last. _"Perhaps I should have dated a girl that would take care of me,"_ No doubt it would have been the easy solution as Landuo scratched his head.

"Gah, jobs are just so boring though..." Landuo slumped down on an empty chair, before he realized that he was suppose to visit a friend.

He only grumbled, if he just stayed in the apartment all day then Jinzhang would unleash her maximum bitchyness on him. He should at least pretend to look for a job, to calm the unavoidable rage the 24 year old beast would bring, once she arrived back to her apartment

"Bah, why did I have to date an older woman, maybe someone around my age would have been better..."

Landuo thought for a moment before shaking his head, removing the thought from his mind.

For all her yelling and screaming she did Jinzhang had a good heart, after all she was letting him stay with her for free, even when she said money was tight. And above all she was attractive, a woman that was attractive and willing to take care of him was something special.

Actually he was starting to feel kind of bad for being a lazy ass, and despite his actions he really did care for his girlfriend, though his hint of guilt was quickly washed away from the reminder that work is rather hard and difficult.

"Bah, even so I won't ever get a job, working is boring anyway!" With those words he left the apartment, knowing he probably wouldn't be returning to a warm welcome.

* * *

"I can't believe it totally took you so long to get here, don't you realize it's amazingly totally rude to keep a lady waiting." Once again the Earthbender groaned not paying attention to the blue eyed girl in front of him.

They were in republic city alright, the people passing them. The sounds of Satomobiles racing by, while loud it was also nice to realize you were apart of something much bigger, the two people that were carrying a conversation sat at a small table away from everyone else. The air was rather chilly, no doubt winter was near, as the blue eyed girl snapped her fingers trying to get the person before her attention.

"Helloooo, earth to Landuo, don't you realize that I'm totally talking to you, whatever your problem is, it can wait because I have massive crisis on my hands!"

The girl in question that was hounding the young man was named Qiǎn, probably one of the most attractive girls in his age range, she is also loaded with money as well. However, she was probably the most shallow person and idiotic person that one could ever meet, she's a disappointment from the moment she opens her mouth, which is unfortunate since it's very rarely closed. Despite this, she wasn't all bad, and she does care for her friends, or rather _friend _since Landuo was her only one.

"_Actually, me and Qian known each other since we were kids." _The earthbender then looked at dark skinned girl, who had a rather irritated frown.

It was kind of funny, she was actually adopted when she was two. It was pretty obvious where she was from given her eye color, the only person who didn't know she was adopted was Qian herself. Then again she was a complete idiot, and despite her being completely shallow, her shallowness was easily her most stand out trait.

"Yeah, well I have my fair share of problems as well." Landuo groaned as Qian ran her fingers through her eyes twitching.

"No, it totally isn't, poor people problems aren't problems! They are just things that poor people complain about, I have to totally find some kind of date for this massive party I've been invited to, don't you totally know that the Avatar will be there. As well as the those hotties that hang around her."

Party...Landuo did remember that they were throwing a party for the events that transpired three months ago, with Avatar Korra defeating Amon and everything, then again Landuo didn't bother to keep up with events that had nothing to do with him, though the entire problem that Qian was presenting seemed rather silly.

"Well, that is just silly, why do you need to go with someone? Why not go by yourself?" Landuo asked a stupid question that deserved a stupid answer. Never fear however, he got the answer that he so very deserved.

"Because men get jealous when they see pretty girls with other men. It's science and stuff, I like totally read it in a book, amazing I know someone like me reading." There was no logic behind what she said, just a rambling of a teenage girl. It seemed that every time Landuo started to question why he didn't date girls his own age Qian would remind him why, and so, Qian may be Landuo's best friend, but she was not the kind of person he would date, unless he was in mortal danger.

"Well, since you obviously are being totally whiny about it. Tell me about your tiny boring problem," Qian frowned as, as Landuo began explaining his sad, sad story. Though it was less of a sad story and more of the definition of a poor loser to lazy to work.

Qian closed her eyes and nodded, trying to find a solution to such a complex problem that Landuo presented the wealthy waterbender.

"Hmmm, it totally seems to be you need to stop being poor, if you stop being poor then you can pay back your girlfriend. Really, must I explain everything to you?" Landuo slumped his shoulders, he wanted to explain to Qian that he didn't have rich parents. He was just a normal guy that didn't really have anything amazing about himself.

Though knowing how crappy the world was, being amazing problem would have been even worse, thinking about it, being the Avatar was easily the worst job in existence and the cons easily outweighed the pros

_"Man, now I wish I've been born rich, but knowing my luck I probably would just end up in an even worst situation than I am now," _Landuo thoughts dragged on, along with the conversation

"I can't just get rich in an instant Qian, people just don't hand out money without some sort of trade." Qian rolled her eyes at her friends response, as she dug her hand into her rather expensive purse, what she took out was a large lump of money. It seemed there was about two-thousand yuans in the bundle as Landuo simply blinked, as Qian handed him the money.

"Qian...I can't take all of this..." Landuo wasn't above taking money from people he knew, but two-thousand seemed a little much, even by his standards.

"Don't me silly, I'm totally okay with being your sugar momma, like if I was a poor loser. I would totally want you to be my sugar daddy,"

Landuo laughed nervously at the terms, it seemed that Qian was still ignorant of the meaning of those words. In the end however, Qian had her own way of helping people even if she really wasn't good at anything of substance or thought and intelligence.

"Now, if you totally excuse me, I've got to find myself a date like pronto!" The blue eyed girl jumped up from her seat, before vanishing into the sea of people.

_"Well, at least I can keep Jǐnzhāng quite for a few weeks, though she'll probably wonder how I got the money."_

Landuo rubbed his head, thinking about all the excuses he could make.

_"Bah, I'll just say that I'm going to work every morning while I do something else. Then after two weeks I'll just say that I lost my job,"_It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only plan he could think off, but he still couldn't go home yet not until dark. If he was home when she got home she would just be more suspicious, plus even if it wasn't a permanent solution it was one that would stop Jinzhang from burning him alive.

The boy simply grumbled as he left his seat, having to walk around for hours doing nothing was a pain in the ass...but then again.

Landuo looked at the wad of cash.

"_I'm sure it's okay if I spend a little bit...maybe one-hundred?"_

This wasn't a good idea, but then again Landuo wasn't very smart, nor does he really have any responsibility, if it was up to him everything would remain frozen, at least in his life, really the idea of getting older was starting to sound less and less appealing to him, though that was most likely his anti work ethic speaking.

* * *

The moon was gleaming as Landuo slowly opened the door, as if he was a burglar sneaking into his own apartment. He stayed out a little too late for his own good, no doubt Jǐnzhāng thought he was wasting his time goofing off, though she was probably right, considering that was exactly what he was doing.

"_Shit, why is it so dark in here? Jǐnzhāng never go's to bed this early, maybe she's planning something...make up sex?"_

Landuo frowned at the idea, last time that happened there was a lot of blood. On his end of course, that was probably what made his girlfriend rather dangerous, probably more dangerous than anyone else he knew.

"L-listen Jinzhang, I'm sorry I'm late and everything, but I got a job!" He tried to sound almost chiper, pushing down his fear, but the fear of his girlfriend was quickly replaced with a different fear

No response, now he was getting worried. Jǐnzhāng wouldn't just go someplace without telling him, unless something important came up...but this brought up another point. "I didn't cut off the lights when I left this morning." Landuo whispered under his breath as he entered the kitchen.

If there was a note, it would be in this room, Landuo examined the cabinets before setting his sights on the main table. A small piece of paper was perfectly place in the middle of the furniture as Landuo sighed with relief.

No doubt whatever was happening would be told through this paper.

He picked it up, what was on it was rather shocking.

_Dear, whoever this may concern._

_We have kidnapped Asami Sato, you know your girlfriend, lol_

_Anyway, if you want to see her again, you totally have to bring us some money dude, like soon or later. Or we'll mess her up good._

_Love, the Triple Triad._

_PS we removed the threat from our name, it was tacky and stuff._

Landuo simply blinked, the sheer amount of failure in a single piece of paper was astounding. That however wasn't the only reason, for Landuo's bewildered expression. "Who the heck is Asami Sato?"

* * *

The police station, an area in which people go to talk to the police, well that is what Landuo considering he had been waiting there for an hour and not a single person took his case, it was rather sad really.

It seemed the lobby was filled to the brink, he would be lucky if someone even looked into the case, men, women, and even some children were all waiting in line to let their pointless problems be heard by people who barely cared.

"Next…" A flat voice echoed as Landuo perked right up, this was his chance to make a case, maybe his judicial system wouldn't let him down. Than again he had no idea what judicial even meant, let alone if it was something that could let him down,

Landuo stood tall as he walked up to the stone desk, the woman glared at him as if she was sizing him up, as if she was reading his level of importance and where he would be placed in the long line of idiotic people she saw from day to day.

"I hope you aren't here to cause any trouble, our chief has been through a rather traumatizing experience in recent days, if it's not important please keep it brief," Landuo couldn't help but frown at the situation, after all they were there if he needed help, but he really wasn't in a position to complain.

"Well, you see my girlfriend got kidnapped…" Landuo wanted to say it in an urgent way, but that wouldn't help him in anyway.

"Do you have any proof? you know if your girlfriend is over eighteen you need to wait at least twenty-four hours before filing a missing persons report, it has been over twenty-four hours right?" Landuo winced, there was a long line of people waiting behind him and they seemed to be growing more and more impatient, he knew that it hadn't been that long since the Equalist defeat so it made sense that everyone was still a little on edge, that and he realized that it hadn't been the allotted time.

"Okay, I got this note here…" Landuo unraveled the note that was in his pocket, before he could explain anything she quickly snatched it away. She scanned the piece of paper as if it was trash before giving the cruelest frown any man could receive, her pale brown eyes staring right into his soul.

"Is this some kind of joke, or do you take me for a fool, this handwriting is appalling. Do you honestly think that I would believe that someone of this intelligence would be able to kidnap anyone?!" Landuo sighed, he knew what was going to happen next, but it was probably for the best if he just stood there and took it, after all it's not like he had anything better to do.

"Plus Asami Sato is currently at the South-Pole, she couldn't have been kidnapped. Also has it been twenty-four hours yet?" That was true, people who weren't there couldn't have been kidnapped, which was true, then again Landuo didn't know who Asami Sato was in the first place, so such a point was completely mute.

"Well, no…" This is the kind of thing someone should lie about, but alas Landuo wasn't the sharpest when it came to thing such as lying...or thinking, or anything that didn't require just lazing about.

"Is she over eighteen?"

"Yeah, she is bu-"

"Leave, I don't have time to deal with you, here is your worthless piece of paper. If you insist on playing such childish games, comeback tomorrow after the twenty-four hours is up," Landuo knew there was nothing he could do there at the moment; he simply left the station, unsure what to do next.

There he was, hanging outside of the steps to the station; really his luck couldn't have been worse. And he still didn't know who Asami Sato was. He probably looked like a worthless bum trespassing on the station.

He sighed as people walked down the steps beside him, paying him no mind. Despite the sun being high in the sky, it was still chilly out, winter truly was an awful thing, something that Landuo wished never existed as the cold air nipped his face.

"Dude, like what are you totally doing here?!" An ear destroying voice echoed behind him, and a familiar one at that. Only one person he knew could give of such a girly, but yet demon like voice

Qian was the name of the girl that ran up to him, though he would like to forget sometimes, as she let out a giggle, her rather expensive looking coat flowing in the wind.

"Like, totally was not expecting to see you here, did you need to pay a ticket too? The traffic laws are so totally lame!" Landuo was rather in the bad mood at the time, but he knew that taking it out on his friend wasn't going to solve anything, even if she was the dumber one of the two. Which was quite the feat considering how rather idiotic Landuo himself was.

"Hey…Qian you're rich and all, do you know anyone by the name of Asami Sato?" Landuo knew it was stupid to ask something like that, especially to someone like Qian, but the answer he got was rather surprising.

Her face shifted, her eyes narrowed as Qian crossed her arms, whatever she was about to say about Asami Sato, it probably wouldn't have been great, considering Qian had a nasty habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"Yeah, I totally know her, her family is like the one who invented the Satomobile and all of its different versions. She nice, pretty, rich and knows martial arts…I hate her guts."

Landuo sighed, he didn't know why anyone would hate anything for being talented and rich, but then again Qian was only rich, so perhaps it was natural for her to hate people that were also talented.

Landuo finally had a lead to finding his girlfriend, even if it was a rather small one. "Listen, Qian you need to take me to this Asami girl, do you know where she lives?" He was desperate; he really just wanted to know where his girlfriend was. Luckily Qian proved not to be so useless after all.

Qian simply smiled as she tilted her head, "Yeah, totally!" The girl gave a rather light cheer as Landuo smiled, there was no stopping him now, and he was finally going to get some answers, "But that totally won't help you since she's at the South Pole."

And all the joy that once plastered Landuo's face vanished in an instant, it seemed women loved to toy with his emotions, but that wasn't the point at all.

"She had like business about her company or something, you know her dad was working for the Equalist, it's all the hot gossip on the upper ring." Landuo eyes narrowed, he really didn't care about any of that. He currently had one objective, and that was to find Jinzhang, the faster he found her, the more time he could spend sleeping all day.

"Listen, do you know anyone else that might be able to help?" Landuo asked as the blue eyed teen nodded.

"Yep, but why are you so concerned about this anyway?"

They were on the road, driving through the streets of Republic city, it was odd. They were surprising empty that day, maybe it was because Qian took one of the many routes that was rather secretive, or perhaps no one in their right mind would have been out on such a cold day as that.

"So this Xié'è, chick can help us right?" Landuo swallowed harshly as he griped his hands tightly on the passenger door. Qian was far from a safe driver, one must wonder how she was even able to pass the test to get one, or if there was even a test in the first place. Either way Landuo was just happy no one else was on the street at the current moment, no doubt they would be knocked about easily as Qian turned another corner.

"Like, totally she's apart of one of the largest families in the city, the Shi family. They keep track of all the dealings the other families' make, if someone knows what happened to you girlfriend, it would totally be her!" That was scary, not what Qian said, but the fact that she wasn't looking at the road the entire time she said it. No wonder she had so many tickets, not like it mattered, she was kind of rich anyway. She could probably kill someone and still be able to cover it up.

"S-shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?!" Landuo nearly screamed as Qian scoffed taking one of her hands off the wheel and running her fingers through her hair.

"No one, like totally even go on these roads anymore, I doubt we'll hit someone,"

* * *

"Okay Tahno…" The Ex waterbender slapped his own face; it would be pointless to say that things haven't been going his way since he lost his bending. What did they call him now…a useless old hack. Which was completely true, but he was about to turn that all around… as soon as he found Korra of course, there had been rumors that the Avatar could restore someone's bending, how true it was, he had no idea.

That however was a worthless detail, after he got his bending back, he would need to do something massive to get popular again, maybe win another Pro bending tournament, perhaps take down a crime syndicate. Of course those were all big feats that most normal people would dream of, of course this wasn't a normal person, it was Tahno!

"Ah, yes, any of those would be simple."

Maybe it was his own stupidity, but no one would think doing any of those kind of things would be simple, though it was most likely his ego talking.

"Alright, I'll find the Avatar an-"

Alas, poor poor Tahno never finished that statement, as he was hit by a rather decent size car. He did choose this road so he could think by himself; maybe he should have picked a more crowded one to fit his personality,

The the whole thing was amazing, how far he flew could only be described as art.

"D-did we just hit someone!" It was very rare that Landuo raised his voice, though he figured a situation like this called for it, The car screeched to a halt, as Qian grumbled, it seemed that she was more worried about the paint on the vehicle than the person they just hit.

"Ah man, this is totally not cool, do you know how much this cost my dad, if even a scratch got on it…"

"That's not the point Qian, we hit someone!" For someone who was rather lazy, Landuo did value human life, which is pretty funny once you thought about it.

"Fine, we'll check on the dude, but you're totally paying for any damages."

Landuo sighed once again, he knew the Satomobile probably wasn't damaged at all, but he was far too concerned about the person they had hit to care at the moment. They both got out of the car, and slowly walked towards the person that was lying face down, it was rather comical. Though it was also surprising that there was no blood, once they got close enough something jumped into both of their heads.

"…What's up with his hair?" Landuo cocked his eye as Qian shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, but it's kind of stupid. Well he's totally not bleeding, can we go now?"

It seemed like the young girl was in a rush to get home, no doubt a curfew that her parents placed on her, so she wouldn't be hanging out with hooligans. Oddly enough, Qian parents actually like Landuo, but that wasn't the point.

"But Qian, he might have a broken bone or internal bleeding, plus if we just left him here it would be a hit and run!" Landuo pointed out this fact as Qian rolled her eyes.

"How can it be a hit and run, if we were driving, you silly." Landuo eye twitched before Qian sighed, it was no use arguing with Landuo about such a thing.

"Fine, toss him in the back seat until he wakes up, I'm not taking him to the hospital though, they would just give me another ticket."

Landuo grumbled, he really didn't like physical work, but he would have to grin and accept it for the moment. He dragged the unknown man into the back seats and jumped back into the front, for some reason he felt like he committed some kind of crime. Knowing his luck however, he probably did.

"Okay, time to get to the Shi estate!"

Qian once again slammed the her foot on the gas, forgetting all about the event that had transpired due to her own stupidity, Landuo was once again reminded why he never rode with Qian.

There it was, a giant manor the like that no one had ever seen, it was actually pretty funny how many rich people Landuo knew, he just wished that he had that kind of money for himself.

Trees scattered the area, no doubt they were on the outskirts of Republic city, it was about mid-day at the moment, so they had plenty of time to kill before Qian had to get home.

Speaking of kill.

"Is it really okay for us to leave that weird guy in the back seats like that?" Landuo peered back as he noticed the man sleeping rather peacefully. Qian simply nodded.

"Yeah, totally, I doubt anyone would kidnap a grown man, plus we have to talk to Xié'è." Qian jumped out of the car as Landuo sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, alas, he may not have realized it, but things were just going to get even more complicated from there.

**Author note**

**You know this entire story, is a parody of more then just OC, but the entire Legend of Korra mythos, while I do enjoy the show. I also see it's flaws, with handling issues with romance and non-benders being pushed to the side as a whole. Well unless you're rich.**

**The fact that having a lot of pride in bending is a good thing, but sometimes state that having pride in material things is wrong, which is kind of contradictory. That and cheating with someone is okay, if you really, really want them.**

**Also, poor Tahno, no one cares about him.**


End file.
